


Шесть орешков для Алека

by nordorst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: Алек просто не может остановиться.





	Шесть орешков для Алека

Алек поглаживает мочки ушей Магнуса. Под теплыми пальцами они кажутся обжигающими, и ему стыдно смотреть вниз. Ему вообще стыдно за свое поведение сегодня, но он просто не может остановиться.  
  
      Магнус делает это восхитительно. Алек не в силах сопротивляться.  
  
      Но упорно стоит на ногах, мягко сжимает пальцами мочку, иногда сильнее допустимого, но старается быть ласковым. Он закрывает глаза и превращается в оголенный провод.  
  
      И несдержанно пропускает взволнованный выдох, потому что чужие губы плотно смыкаются на основании его члена.  
  
      Магнус делает это так хорошо. И уже четвертый раз за последние два часа.  
  
      Алеку стыдно.  
  
      Они не преступали черту и не заходили дальше поцелуев, когда сегодня ночью голова Магнуса опустилась ниже талии. Алек стал сопротивляться, отговаривать и, утопая в смущении с головой, закрываться. Его брюки были спущены, а дыхание Магнуса щекотало его снизу, и он не мог позволить видеть себя так близко. Только не там.  
  
      — Просто дай я сделаю это, — сказал тогда Магнус, терпеливо перехватывая его руки и поднимая понимающий взгляд. — Алек. Перестань бояться.  
  
      И, немного погодя, пообещал:  
  
      — Тебе понравится.  
  
      Дар убеждения все-таки сработал, и Алек доверчиво сдался. Опустил руки. Расслабил ноги, расставляя. Закрыл глаза, смиряясь с тем, что вел себя по-идиотски. И тут же вцепился Магнусу в волосы, беззвучно открывая рот.  
  
      Господи, это не должно было быть _так_ хорошо. То есть, Алек не имел в виду…  
  
      Ах, к черту.  
  
      Сейчас он стоит напротив входной двери, облаченный в куртку и жесткие джинсы, и гладит мягкие мочки ушей, потому что ни на что больше не способен. Горячо. Всей шее горячо, под курткой горячо, внутри в душе горячо. И горячо внизу — Алек может чувствовать под пальцами, как напрягается челюсть Магнуса.  
  
      Наверное, он уже устал.  
  
      Наверное, его губы уже стерты.  
  
      Наверное, ему уже трудно держать рот открытым.  
  
      Но Алек лишь судорожно вздыхает и перестает дышать вовсе, когда его член полностью оказывается во рту — снова.  
  
      — Господи, — задушено шепчет он в пустоту и поднимается пальцами выше, по бритым вискам, трогая короткие волоски и ведя выше, выше и выше, хватая в кулак отросшие пряди. Жесткие и приятно колючие. Алек знает, что потом его ладони будут пахнуть лаком.  
  
      Волосы мага всегда приятно пахнут.  
  
      Магнус делает это с ним в четвертый раз за два часа. И в шестой — за последние двадцать четыре. Алек вспоминает, что Магнус все время сглатывал, и его обдает жаркой волной снизу вверх. Он слышит размеренное, глубокое, шумное дыхание внизу, чувствует его на своем лобке и сильнее тянет Магнуса за волосы, просясь глубже.  
  
      Не то, чтобы он нарочно это делает. Просто не может остановиться.  
  
      Сумеречный охотник. Лайтвуд. Большие надежды. Он закрывает глаза и пропадает.  
  
      У Магнуса тонкие губы. Тонкие красные губы, которые, наверное, уже саднят, но Магнус не отказывает и лишь удобнее переставляет колени на полу.  
  
       _Верховный маг_.  
  
      Алек жмурится.  
  
      Ночью, когда Алек выпустил последний вздох облегчения, навсегда переступая порог своего целомудрия, Магнус оставил крепкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне его бедра, который жжется до сих пор, а потом, подтянувшись к нему, проговорил:  
  
      — Теперь ты _знаешь_.  
  
      Не нужно было пояснять. Взгляд Магнуса был понятнее любых слов. И Магнус продолжил — он говорил шепотом, едва пропуская сам голос:  
  
      — Ты можешь попросить об этом когда захочешь.  
  
      И Алек захотел уже наутро. Им редко удавалось проспать вместе всю ночь, и Алек очень спешил подтолкнуть их отношения к «спать» немного другого дела. И раз Магнус первый предложил переступить черту ночью, более того, даже настаивал, то с Алека снималась обязанность устраивать все самому.  
  
      Это его очень взволновало и просилось снова. Он был как новообращенный — голодный и жадный. И Алек вопреки сомнениям и робости сказал все прямо.  
  
      — Мы можем… снова? — несмелым шепотом, пока Магнус целовал его в губы и гладил под ребрами.  
  
      Магнус, видимо, не сразу понял. Он отстранился и посмотрел Алеку в лицо, явно намереваясь переспросить. Но не сделал этого, доходя до сути пусть с опозданием, но самостоятельно.  
  
      — О.  
  
      Ему потребовалось только скрыться под одеялом, чтобы сердце Алека зачастило. Дышать стало непосильно трудно или слишком легко — все смешалось. Он знал, что должно было произойти, и то, что Магнус медлил, заводило еще больше и вынуждало в ожидании кусать губы.  
  
      Алек чувствовал пальцы Магнуса, обернутые вокруг его члена, ощущал теплое дыхание на самой головке, но упорно и совершенно размыто смотрел в потолок, стесняясь откинуть одеяло.  
  
      Было душно, вспотевшие ноги скользили по мокрым плечам, хотелось раздеться, открыться, впустить воздух, но — нет.  
  
      Алек сдержанно выдыхал, негромко стонал в нос и ерзал, сжимал одеяло на затылке Магнуса, вжимался лопатками в постель, сбивал подушку куда-то в сторону и разводил колени, доверяясь.  
  
      Сейчас Магнус никуда не спешит — ласкается, целует, поглаживает и шумно выдыхает. Волоски встают дыбом, мурашки волной окатывают его от лопаток до загривка, и Алек чувствует животное желание прижать его к стене и…  
  
      — Тшш…  
  
      Алек выныривает из своего забытья, прерываясь в дыхании, не понимая, что сделал не так. И быстро моргает.  
  
      Магнус ведет головой и, удерживая его член в мокрых пальцах, шепотом поясняет:  
  
      — Волосы.  
  
      Алек виновато поджимает губы, кивает и ослабляет хватку. Магнус, поймав его взгляд, растягивается в самодовольной улыбке и медленно мажет головкой по своему носу.  
  
      Алек тут же вздрагивает, и колени предательски подгибаются, но он выдерживает и вновь цепляется в испорченную укладку руками. И вовремя спохватывается, чтобы не сделать больно.  
  
      Он опускает пальцы на мягкие мочки ушей, возвращаясь к незамысловатым поглаживаниям. И честно старается перестать думать о том, чтобы вжать Магнуса в стену.  
  
      Магнус же медлит. Алек чувствует, как его член трется об его лицо, вероятно, щеку, а потом и вовсе игнорируется.  
  
      — Что…  
  
      Алек задыхается и опускает глаза вниз, ему приходится расставить ноги шире, пропуская Магнуса между. Тонкие пальцы приподнимают его член, а губы уходят ниже, выцеловывая нежную кожу.  
  
      — Магнус… Господи, что ты…  
  
      Они были в Институте и решали очередную проблему с Демоном, за которым охотились. Демон отличался сообразительностью, это настораживало, но как только все было улажено, Алек впервые не смог сказать «Нет».  
  
      Не Магнусу.  
  
      Себе.  
  
      — Я не ожидал, что сексуальная составляющая окажется тебе _так_ интересна, — проворковал Магнус в поцелуй, расстегивая ремень. Алек слышал короткий «вжик» собственной молнии и был весь на взводе, потому что не представлял себе, что будет делать, если сейчас их прервут.  
  
      Нервное напряжение, оказалось, очень и очень легко снять. Если это Магнус. И если он…  
  
      Алек тогда откинулся на свою постель в тесной комнате Института и, прежде чем охнуть от первого касания, отстраненно подумал, что больше никогда это место не станет прежним.  
  
      Сейчас же Алек понимает, что прежним уже никогда не станет он сам, потому что — по самые уши. И по самые… ох, господи.  
  
      Это сильнее всего, что он испытывал до этого.  
  
      — Магнус…  
  
      Алек не знает, что следует сказать, и просто плавится и почти хнычет, потому что слышит приглушенные стоны Магнуса. И ни в этой, ни в другой реальности не найдется человека сексуальнее, чем…  
  
      — Магнус, — Алек зовет настойчивее, потому что тонет. Вязнет. Липнет. Его ноги перестают его держать, и он облокачивается на плечи Магнуса, который позволяет. — Ангелы, это, это…  
  
      Это хорошо. Магнус запоминает, что ему нравится больше всего, и делает это снова и снова, вынуждая хвататься за него, как за спасательный круг. Алек думает, что Магнус устал, но не прекращает тихо постанывать и эгоистично не предлагает остановиться.  
  
      Магнус смещается, снова меняет неудобную позу, удовлетворенно хмыкает и что-то шепчет себе под нос, привлекая внимание.  
  
      И Алек, пойманный, смотрит.  
  
      Спутанные и смятые волосы, размазанная стрелка в уголке глаз, влажные пальцы с темным блестящим лаком (какие у него красивые руки, боже), мокрые губы, мокрый подбородок и горячий язык, который вычерчивает неторопливую ленту от основания до самой головки. Раскрасневшейся и чувствительной головки, на которой останавливается и навязчиво вдавливает самый кончик.  
  
      Разряд. Алек сжимает пальцы на его ушах, но тут же отпускает, уводит руки назад — на бритый затылок. Здесь не за что ухватиться, и он просто тянет его на себя, чувствуя в этом острую необходимость.  
  
      Магнус вылизывает его уже в шестой раз за сегодня, и Алеку стыдно, потому что просит его об этом, выставляет напоказ _тайное_. Он не допускал, что вообще осмелится на такое когда-нибудь. И не уверен, скажет ли ему Магнус «стоп», если не захочет.  
  
      Ему нужно знать, что Магнус хочет.  
  
      А еще у него дрожат колени, и он не сразу понимает, что они подгибаются, и единственное, что помогает ему не упасть — Магнус.  
  
      Алек точно отплатит ему тем же. Точно. Сегодня же. Не столько мастерски, но он постарается. И сегодня, и завтра. И послезавтра. И когда угодно, он готов сделать все, что он только пожелает.  
  
      Он любит Магнуса. И, видимо, Магнус любит его, потому что в шестой раз он вбирает в себя все до последнего, и Алек раскрывает рот, смущенный и не соображающий.  
  
      Алеку стыдно и хорошо. Наверное, так и должно быть, но еще он чувствует некоторую вину, когда опускается на холодный пол и видит покрасневшие губы.  
  
      Покрасневшие и натертые уголки губ.  
  
      И Магнус в который раз облизывается, потому что, наверное, они сохнут, сохнут из-за него.  
  
      — Александр, — с хрипотцой зовет Магнус, приближаясь к лицу, касаясь носа своим. Алек может чувствовать свой запах на его губах. Это сбивает дыхание.  
  
      — Магнус, прости, я…  
  
      Но палец ложится на губы, не давая сказать. Влажный палец, который тоже с его собственным запахом.  
  
      О, ангелы.  
  
      Магнус смотрит на него пристально и долго, он красноречиво молчит и не отстраняется, и Алек начинает нервничать. Куртка мешает. Джинсы спущены. Он — нелепый.  
  
      Это так его нервирует.  
  
      Но Магнус улыбается. И возбужденно говорит:  
  
      — Жду не дождусь, когда мы попробуем с проникновением.  
  
      Алек теряет дыхание и резко выдыхает.  
  
      О, Магнус.


End file.
